Happy Anniversary
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you maybe do one where maybe Emma and Regina celebrate their first wedding anniversary but all kinds of bad things keep happening? – JLTricky


_Can you maybe do one where maybe Emma and Regina celebrate their first wedding anniversary but all kinds of bad things keep happening? – JLTricky_

_Thanks for the prompt. Hope you like it :)_

Emma wakes up with a wide grin on her face. One year ago today she got married to the woman of her dreams. One year and she still couldn't be happier. She's living the dream. She turns to look at her gorgeous wife whose head is just an inch away. Over the past three years of their relationship Regina has gradually slept more and more on top of her to the point where now she just rolls in her sleep and instant koala clings herself to Emma.

"Regina" Emma whispers tucking chocolatey curls behind Regina's ears. Emma smiles as she sees the slight upturn of Regina's lips indicating that she is awake but is pretending not be.

Emma tickles her on the nose until the woman bursts into laughter and finally opens her eyes, "Happy Anniversary" Regina says before giving her wife a loving kiss.

"Happy Anniversary. One whole year Regina" Emma replies kissing the other woman passionately, "How about an early present?"

Regina smiles back at her before responding to her question with a deep passionate kiss as she lets her hands travel to the bottom of Emma's tank top. Just as she she's about to lift the sleepwear they hear Henry shout "Moms are you awake and decent?!" through the door. After one mildly scarring incident that the three of them do not speak of Henry decided to implement a knock, shout and wait system before entering their room.

Regina groans before rolling off of her wife. She taps Emma's nose before giving her another kiss, "To be continued"

"I'll hold you to that" Emma says before sitting up, "Come on in kid"

Henry marches in armed with a box and a card, "Happy Anniversary Moms"

"Thank you Henry. Is that a present?" Regina asks excitedly. After getting together with Emma she's become more used to gifts but they still light up her eyes with joy at the fact that someone wants to give her a present for no other reason than to make her happy.

"You're welcome Mom and yes it is" Henry laughs before handing the parcel over.

Emma and Regina open it to reveal an ornate photo frame with a photograph of the two of them from last year's Miner's Festival. It shows Emma and Regina huddled up together as Emma tries to win her new wife a stuffed animal.

"Thanks kid" Emma replies happily. "Our first anniversary is going to be so good" she declares to Regina.

"Don't jinx it" Regina warns.

"It's not a jinx Regina. We're happy. Our marriage is awesome. This is going to be a good anniversary. I feel it in my bones"

* * *

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Please not now!" Emma shouts slamming the wheel of her Bug. Regina and her agreed to have breakfast at the Diner since their relationship grew from family lunches there.

She climbs out of the Bug which has grinded to a halt at the side of the road praying she can figure out what's wrong with the car.

Emma sighs before opening up the hood coughing as a worrying amount of black smoke floods the air. "Oh that's not good" she groans as she tries to wave the smoke away to find a source.

Fifteen years she's had this car and it chooses today to fail her. _Why?! _She screams internally as black clouds swamp the innards of her poor vehicle.

With a deflated frown Emma reaches for her phone to call Michael Tillman for him to come tow her car.

As she watches them take her beloved Bug for emergency repairs she dials her wife. She was hoping he would be able to fix it quickly here and she'd be able to get to breakfast. After a futile half hour she is now stuck at the roadside facing a long walk into work. Even if she's lucky it'll take her forty-five minutes to get to town.

"Regina"

"Where are you?" she can hear her wife's irritation through the phone line and she winces apologetically.

"Yeah I've got bad news honey. The Bug died. Let's hope our luck improves"

* * *

By noon Regina's half certain Emma somehow cursed today by declaring that their anniversary was going to be a good one. Her wife missed breakfast. Emma's Bug died. She had to have breakfast alone and she's fairly certain something was off about her eggs this morning. _Why couldn't I have had the pancakes?_ She asks herself as she throws up once more in her office bathroom.

She thinks of her plans for cooking Emma a romantic dinner tonight and prays that whatever this is will clear by then.

"Urgh" she groans as her phone rings.

"Hello" she mutters weakly.

"Hey Regina it's Snow"

"Snow?" she asks, "What's going on? Is Henry okay?"

"Oh Henry's fine but I have some bad news"

At that her heart drops, "Oh no. Please tell me you can still babysit tonight" Regina pleads.

"I'm really sorry but Charming's caught some sort of stomach flu and I think I'm coming down with it. I really don't want to get Henry sick. I'm so sorry Regina"

"No dear it's fine. Just get better soon. Take care of yourselves" she says before hanging up and proceeding to search for a new babysitter.

* * *

"We have no babysitter" Emma repeats as Regina gives her the news.

"No babysitter" Regina confirms as she slouches down in one of Emma's uncomfortable office chair.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks worriedly as she takes in her wife's eerily pale complexion.

"Great" Regina replies offering a weak thumbs up.

"You look like you're going to hurl"

"It'll pass. I'm fine"

"Maybe we should do this all tomorrow. I think I may have cursed us"

"True love breaks any curse" Regina retorts, "Besides our anniversary is today. I will not let some bad eggs or a broken Bug defeat us"

Emma grins before giving her a gentle kiss, "Well at least go home and rest" she suggests as her phone rings, "Sheriff Swan speaking. How may I help you?"

She nods as Archie speaks to her before hanging up, "Pongo's out again. I'll see you at home"

* * *

Regina groans as she attempts to make it home. She knows she can't drive home so she decided to walk.

She stops resting outside Gold's shop for a minute as dizziness overtakes her causing her to sway on her feet.

The pawnbroker steps out having seen her holding herself up against his shop wall.

"Everything alright dearie?"

"Great" she replies to one of the four Golds swimming through her vision. She can feel some sort of fever hitting her head. _I need to get home_.

She pushes herself off the wall and instantly regrets it when her balance fails completely. The last thing she hears before blacking out is Gold asking her is she really is okay.

* * *

Emma curses the Dalmatian as she runs after the fleeing beast down the main street. "Come on dog" she mutters as she chases him. She really wishes Archie would keep Pongo under control better.

Her phone rings as she runs and she pulls it out of her pocket as she spots the evil canine, "Yeah?" she asks panting slightly.

"Sheriff Swan. It's Dr Whale. I'm calling to let you know we've just admitted your wife"

"What?" she asks skidding to a halt.

"Mr Gold brought her in. Apparently she fainted outside his shop. She needed fluids but she should be fine. We just need you to come pick her up"

"Okay give me a sec-" her words cuts off as she reaches for Pongo and slips, her ankle twisting at a painful angle. "Oh my god that hurts" she whimpers as she glares at the Dalmatian now staring at her and licking her face. She runs her hand over her twisted sore ankle, "Yeah Whale I think you might need to send someone to come get me"

* * *

After having her swollen and sprained ankle x-rayed and bandaged up she hops her way on crutches to the room where her wife is. Her heart clenches in sympathy at the sight of Regina asleep in a hospital gown with an IV in one arm and fresh stitches on her forehead from where she fell.

She hobbles in before sitting down next to the bed. She leans over so she can run her fingers through Regina's hair until the woman stirs slightly.

"Hey" Emma says with a smile before running her thumb over a flushed cheek.

"Hey" Regina rasps out, "What happened to your ankle?"

"Pongo happened. What happened to you?"

"Granny's eggs"

"I think I really did jinx us Regina"

"I think you did"

"Really? No, "no you didn't Emma. Don't be silly?"" Emma asks with a mock hurt pout.

"Emma your car died. I got food poisoning. Pongo broke your ankle. Your mother cancelled on us. Now we're both in the hospital."

"Well at least it was an exciting anniversary" Emma argues carefully lifting herself up to lie next to Regina on the bed.

Regina chuckles, "That's true dear. Though next year perhaps we could be more traditional and just have a nice dinner?"

"I don't know. I feel like this was very fitting. A day full of mayhem and chaos but at the end of the day we're together. It's our life Regina. No matter what happens we end up together"

At that Regina smiles before giving her wife a sweet kiss, "I suppose it is fitting. Happy Anniversary Emma"

"Happy Anniversary Regina" Emma replies placing a kiss on Regina's forehead and snuggling into her.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
